A lens-holder device may typically be hooked to a holder of a conveyor carriage of an analysis machine, said conveyor carriage being designed to transport optical lenses so that an optical test can be carried out on said optical lenses following a treatment of said optical lenses.
These treatments may be of various types, for example such as chemical strengthening, thermal strengthening or treatments providing abrasion resistance, anti-scratch-treatments, antireflective treatments, anti-soiling treatments, ultraviolet treatments, or tinting treatments.
The analyses done may also be of several types, in particular reflection, transmission, or grazing incidence light.
To be able to perform these analyses, it is preferable to keep a same location for an optical lens over time and for optical lenses of different weights so as to preserve the measuring adjustments.
It is known from document EP1428585B1 to have a lens-holder including a support, said lens-holder device including a body to which suspension means for suspending from the support are connected, and means for keeping the optical lens in a determined location.
However, this lens-holder device, through the configuration of its body, does not make it possible to perform transmission and grazing incidence light analysis.